House Baratheon
' House Baratheon' is a large Gothic House located within the city of Stormwind inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and ruling the Grand Province of Northern Stormwind, as well as the province of Tenade. House Baratheon controlled the town of Tenade before they were invaded by House Starke and became their vassal shortly after, and since then House Baratheon has been the closest house to House Starke in trust. During the events of the Plague Nedrick Baratheon who was the Patriarch of the house at the time went to Lucerne with his daughter Sarah and his son Edward and hoped to make the point of the rebels known to Bill Lovie. His arrival though was misunderstood by Bill Lovie and instead of seeing it as the peace offering that it was he saw the coming of Nedrick and his children as a hostile act, and had the three executed in the main square of Lucerne. Following this the house would be taken over by Robert Baratheon of whom would lead the house closer to its Lord house in House Starke and a part of this was joining them in the conflict with Gondor. House Baratheon would remain in Stormwind in its large portion following each of the Starke involved conflicts and they would remain a sort of honor gaurd for Stormwind as the vast majority of other forces were away from the city fighting the expanding wars of Lucerne. Under this guise it was House Baratheon`s leader Robert that would be forced to travel east to defend the attacks of the Ironborn of whom had reaved all along the western coast of the Lucernian Rhine River. *Trevor Baratheon becomes POV Character and Theon Greyjoy betrays the cause for the Greyjoy`s leading to the fall of Winterfell and many captured including Arya and Rickon. History Early History The Plague Main Article : The Plague During the events of the Plague Nedrick Baratheon who was the Patriarch of the house at the time went to Lucerne with his daughter Sarah and his son Edward and hoped to make the point of the rebels known to Bill Lovie. His arrival though was misunderstood by Bill Lovie and instead of seeing it as the peace offering that it was he saw the coming of Nedrick and his children as a hostile act, and had the three executed in the main square of Lucerne. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members *Nedrick Baratheon. Died during The Plague **Robert Baratheon ***Lisa Baratheon ****Trevor Baratheon ***Other Women ****Mya Snow ****Isabella Snow ****Gendry Snow ****Edric Snow ****Johan Snow (Baratheon) ****Oktavia Snow ***Lisbeth Tarly ****Broderik Snow ** † Serenei Woodfoot (Serenei Baratheon). See House Woodfoot Branch **Sarah Baratheon. Died during The Plague ***Kevin Baratheon. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge ****Nedrick Baratheon II. ****Kevin Baratheon II. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge **Penelope Baratheon (Penelope Miles) ***Jeffrey Miles ****Visinder Miles ****Adelian Miles ****Ruth Miles **Edward Baratheon. Died during The Plague House Woodfoot Branch * † Serenei Woodfoot (Serenei Baratheon). Died of sickness **Karl Woodfoot ***Halmon Woodfoot ***Torhen Woodfoot *** † Morhen Woodfoot. Died during the Gondor-Stormwind War ***Alys Woodfoot ***Dacey Woodfoot Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Estermont See Also : House Estermont Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Stormwind Category:Vassal house of House Starke